Count on Me
by Quechy
Summary: Kendall sailed the sea to find him, guided him from the dark and never says goodbye. James sings him to sleep, reminds him how much he means to him and lends his shoulder to cry on. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Based on the song "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars.


**I'm back!**

**I'm sorry for the long hiatus, I couldn't possibly write fanfics when I was having the best summer of my life! Thank God. Big Time Summer Tour was amazing! They were all so nice, I love them even more. Logan waved at me, Carlos pointed at me, I hugged Kendall and he patted my back, James chose me for the Q & A session, hugged me three times and called me 'sweetie'! **

**I am officially the happiest girl right now. I hope I can see them in the future, too.**

**Anyway, here's a little one-shot I made about Kendall and James. It was based on my favorite Kames fanvid ever! You can find it in Youtube by typing "Kames Count On Me". It's entitled "****kendall & james ● count on me". ****So to love4demijonas, I love you and thank you for inspiring me!**

**Oh, and may I just say that the Kendall and James here are more like Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow, the incidents here are also based on the real world. The song is "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars.**

**I'll update the others soon, promise! Think of this as a warm-up before I start updating my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

James loves surfing. He always has.

The way the water ripples when he paddles further to the deep blue, the way he feels like it's only him and the ocean, the way the waves brings him up to higher heights; he could see the shore from where he was standing.

Bending his knees, sticking the tip of his tongue out to concentrate, the waves began to roll and James was gliding with ease, like it was something natural for him, like he was born to do it, to surf. As he surfed the big waves, he was lost in the feel of the wind against him, the salty water on his skin and again, he forgot he came to Maui with his friends.

James found himself in the middle of the sea; he paddled to far, it seems. The shoreline wasn't visible anymore, so were Carlos and Logan's jet-boats. They were gone.

James blinked once, twice. He was alone in the deeper part of the sea, sitting on his surfboard, floating. Biting his lip, he wasn't sure of what to do. He wasn't scared, no, he was used to surfing alone, but somehow being far away from Carlos, Logan and Kendall was a bit intimidating. Especially when he knows they're here with him. He wouldn't want them to worry.

Suddenly, from behind, a sailboat came near him and James got an idea. He would ask if the sailor could give him a lift back to the shore. Yes, that would be good. Once the sailboat came close to where he was floating, James spoke up, "Excuse me-"

"Hey, finally found you."

James' lips broke into a grin. "Kendall?" He chuckled. "You get seasick easily, what are you doing on a sailboat?"

"My sandcastle is done." The blond said, rather proud. "I wanted to show you, but you weren't in sight. Thought you were stuck in the sea or something. So here I am, sailing the world to find you." Kendall said, reaching out his arm.

An amused laughter escaped James' salty lips as he grabbed on Kendall's arm, being pulled onto the boat, "It's just Maui, but hey, thanks."

_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**_

_**I'll sail the world to find you**_

Kendall smiled. "You're welcome, buddy."

* * *

Woo hoo Chicago!

James was ready for this. He was ready to rock yet another city with their music. He loves performing, almost more than he loves surfing.

Big Time Summer Tour was amazing, James thought they've been doing quite well up until now, despite the fact that he did throw up one time, Carlos got a scratch on his leg from the trampoline and Kendall had to have his inhaler onstage once. But they quickly recovered. Why? Rushers. They strengthen them. James loves each and every one of his fans, he keeps in mind that he would not get this far without their support.

So tonight, Chicago would feel the rush just like the cities before them.

The show was about to start, so James took a preventive pee. It would be better to go to the bathroom now than having his bladder burst in the middle of the show. He wanted to give his all, and he wouldn't let pee problems would get him distracted from performing for his Rushers. So quickly, he ran to the bathroom. He'd be out in a minute, he thought, but not quite right. James was already washing his hands when just like a snap, the power went out.

It was unbelievable, their show starts in a few minutes! James gaped in shock before letting out an annoyed groan. Here he was, in the bathroom, couldn't see a thing and far from the door. How on earth was he supposed to find his way out in this pitch of black?

The door creaked, causing James to jump slightly as a string of light came into the room, "James? You there, buddy?"

James' eyes immediately followed the source of light, "Kendall? I'm here." He answered, finally getting to see a friendly face with some light. "Thank God you came. It was pitch black in there!"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I know. Come on, let's wait for the power to go back on." He said, taking James wrist in his hand.

_**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**_

_**I'll be the light to guide you**_

Without another word, James smiled, letting himself being pulled through the darkness with his best friend and his flashlight.

* * *

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 __I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_ y_ou'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh __yeah yeah_

* * *

Kendall pouted, huffing as he tossed and turned.

The bunk in the tour bus was ridiculously small! Really, what were they thinking, giving such small spaces for him to sleep? Sure, it won't be a problem for Carlos and/or Logan, but how was he supposed to let his legs free in a tight bunk like this? He wonders how James sleeps at night; he doesn't seem to have problems with his bed bunk and he has a bigger built than Kendall. Which is weird to Kendall's mind.

With a final turn of his body, Kendall sighed, deciding that he couldn't sleep no matter what position he made his body relax in. He pulled the curtain and hopped out of the bunk, making his way to the small living room at the back of the bus.

"Hey,"

Kendall was rubbing his eyes like a child when the voice of his best friend startled him. Looking at James with wide eyes, he raised a brow, "James? Why are you out here? It's in the middle of the night."

James chuckled, attention back to his iPad, a soft glow on his face as he let his finger slide across the screen, playing a game Carlos had introduced to him earlier today. "I could ask you the same thing, buddy."

Shrugging, Kendall sat on the sofa next to the brunette, letting his legs sprawled out. "Couldn't sleep. The bunk's too small."

Quitting the game, James turned to see Kendall's red eyes and messy hair. He must be tossing and turning, James thought and he was right. He smiled, patting Kendall's head before ruffling his hair. "C'mere," James said, patting his lap with his other hand. "I'll sing a song for you."

Kendall tilted his head to face his friend before raising an eyebrow, "A lullaby? I'm not a kid, you know." He pouted but shifted so he could lay his head down on James' lap.

James let out a chuckle, looking down at the blond, "Yeah, you are. Now shut up and try to sleep." He said and began to sing.

Bottle green eyes drifted close as a satisfied smile came to Kendall's lips. His legs were stretched, the couch was comfortable and James' voice was soothing.

_**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**_

_**I'll sing a song beside you**_

James was sure his best friend would sleep well tonight.

* * *

"Kendall just farted."

The blond was speechless; how could James call him out like that!?

They were about to perform at the Coca-Cola lounge and James just had to start with such a statement. Can't he wait for that _after _they finished performing? Now Kendall had to deal with such embarrassment, he wasn't sure he could remember the lyrics after this.

Another point to embarrass himself. Kendall hid his face in the palms of his hand, blushing hard. He really wanted to disappear right now, right here. But when he felt two arms around him, he heard a whisper, "Sorry, buddy, love ya'," Kendall only laughed. Well, maybe it _was _funny.

"We all do it," James said to the crowd and Kendall stopped hiding, a nervous grin on his face, and they began to perform.

Kendall didn't know why, but James would sometimes embarrass him. Telling the fans he had the most annoying habit of grunting, calling him out when he farted, giving out a sarcastic joke to point Kendall's mistake and etc. It was something James liked to do, he guesses, teasing him.

It would make Kendall think James didn't like him at times. Kendall just didn't get why it was always him being teased. James never really did tease Logan and Carlos as much. He had a thought of James secretly didn't care about him or he just didn't like him.

But whenever Kendall started to think such thoughts, James, as if sensing this, would come to him, wrap his arms around him and/or ruffle his hair, saying that it was just a joke, or even apologizing. Kendall would stop being all insecure when James says those three words, though.

"Love you, buddy!"

_**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**_

_**Everyday I will remind you**_

Kendall rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Love you, too, punk. I'll get you back!"

* * *

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 __I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 __you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh y__eah yeah_

* * *

Kendall always cries.

When he's overjoyed, when he's touched in the heart and obviously, when he's sad.

But tonight, when the confetti were in the sky, colorful lights brightening up the city, he's on stage with three of his best friends, three of his brothers, side by side, looking up at the flashes and the lights. They've come so far, from a simple audition, to this. Kendall never felt so touched. This really was their someday. He felt so blessed being able to stand here, right now, with James, Carlos and Logan. He was blessed. And that's when he felt a tear slip down his cheeks.

James noticed and smiled. He kept his eyes on his fans, but let his left hand guide Kendall's head to his shoulder, chuckling. "There, there, buddy."

_**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**_

Kendall's little sniffs began to grow to sobs, but James only chuckled. He was such a crybaby.

* * *

James would sometimes wonder random things.

One of them was why Kendall would always say, "See you!" or "Catch you later!" whenever the four of them part. He would never say "Bye!".

So James took his thought into question and the blond simply stared at him back. Kendall grinned, "I don't know. I just can't bare the thought of saying goodbye to you guys. Saying bye to you guys wouldn't be good at all, would it?"

"I guess…" James shrugged, smiling.

Kendall nodded, "I want us four to be best friends forever! Brothers, soul-mates, whatever you call it. So there will be no goodbyes between us four, okay? Even when we're all old and wrinkled, we'd still be together, the four of us."

At this, Carlos gave an awkward smile and Logan burst out in laughter. They began to tease at how cheesy and sentimental Kendall was getting and that he was turning into a girl. Kendall himself was laughing, but deep down, the four of them knows that he meant it.

That second, there was a silent, secret promise made between the four of them.

_**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**_

James grinned at his three best friends. Yeah, this was definitely a bond he would treasure forever.

* * *

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 __I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_ y_ou'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews would be nice.**

**I love Kendall and James' real friendship. It's just so warm and sweet. Carlos and Logan's however, is just so fun and adorable.**

**Much love!**

**Lu.**


End file.
